This new variety of Asiatic lily originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings which resulted from my crossing of the cultivar "Sterling Star" with the cultivar "Connecticut Lemonglow" as the pollen parent in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Sandy, Oreg., since 1975 with the object of producing upright Asiatic lilies in the clear yellow color tone particularly suited to forcing for cut flower production, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
The flowers of this new lily plant are particularly characterized by having a rich clear yellow color, unmarked by any orange tones, and are further distinguished for their unusually large size and excellent broad-tepalled form and substance. Additionally, this new Asiatic hybrid lily possesses a high degree of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance.
This new variety of Asiatic lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations, produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets, have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily plant are fixed and hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.